


And I like the way you say exactly what you mean

by issa_asdf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, In this house we love and respect Lucy Lane, i love her more because of that, she's a little shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issa_asdf/pseuds/issa_asdf
Summary: 5 times Maggie almost proposed to Alex4 times Lucy got scolded3 times J'onn jotted down a Dad Journal entry2 times Maggie said "I swear to god, Luce all you ever bring sometimes is the fucking audacity"1 time, only, that Lucy babysat
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	And I like the way you say exactly what you mean

"Aunt Luce," Darcy says, "I heard Mommy calling you a trebblemaker. Whatsa trebblemaker?" she asks.   
Lucy smiles like the cat who ate the mouse and says "It’s  _ troublemaker,  _ and it means I’m awesome.”   
“What about the story?”   
“Well Darce, it all started when Lena saved us for the millionth time and Alex proposed to Maggie, wanna hear that story?"   
"Whatsa proposal?"   
"It's when someone asks their partner to get married"   
"Like... like when- why aren't you married, Aunt Luce? My moms say you can marry whoever you want, including Vas" Darcy says and Luce chokes on air.    
"Wanna hear how Alex and Maggie proposed to each other or not, kiddo" Lucy asks   
"Yes, please"

  
  


The first time one of them proposes is back when they got almost invaded by the Daxamites.

  
  


"Whatsa dax-mit?" Asks Darcy   
" _ Daxamite _ , Darce. They're related to kryptonians"   
"An' why did they wanna 'vade us?"   
"Because there was some sort of vendetta against supergirl. Ask your mom about it, it's not my story to tell"   
"And this one is?"   
"you little sh-" Lucy mumbles   
"LUCY! JAR!" Alex says from the kitchen   
"I swear Alex is the super one. Anyways, back to my story"

  
  


Of course they don't plan it. And of course that Alex is twice as nervous as the first time she blurted it outside the DEO. 

She may have gotten a ring and a speech of reasons why Maggie could not  **_not_ ** marry her but she should because, well, they're in love and that's kind of the whole purpose of a relationship, innit? And no, she hasn't gone soft Sawyer.

So this idiot who's Alex Danvers, all pragmatic and shit. She plans it. She uses her fucking science methods. She theorizes it. The whole ordeal. Theory, trials and errors and then the final thing. 

"Lucy Lane, I will not say it again. You put $5 in the jar for each bad word" Alex says again   
"Hey Darcy, you take credit cards?" Lucy asks a very confused Darcy, "doesn't matter, I'm gonna put my black American Express"

So anyways. First Alex goes to Kara and asks her what's the most romantic proposal ever. And after seeing it needs  _ doves and a carriage, and a whole band??? _ For  **_some_ ** reason she's not sure. She decides not to. Not that way at least, Maggie doesn't like doves and she's allergic to feathers. Plus; knowing them it will only call for disaster. 

So Alex, sweet sweet Alex. She swears she's the only one who's gonna propose, because Maggie already said yes, right? Right after the whole "a lifetime of firsts" and the dishwasher fight and the almost invasion, she's unsuspecting.

"thank you Lena for saving our lives"   
"you're very welcome, Lucy" Lena says sitting besides Darcy

Maggie, meanwhile, is looking for a way not to propose to Alex directly, but  **do** it. Like... Dinner and shit. Not Valentine's Day stuff though.

Like " **_hey wanna go to the bar, and I love you please marry me for taxes purposes_ ** "

She's about to do it through text messages if we are being honest.

" **_Hey babe, can you grab some milk on your way home? I love you, marry me?_ ** "

Or " **_love, we don't have your disgusting ham. Go get some. Ham, you're definitely getting some when you get home though_ ** **_😘_ ** **_I love you._ **

**_Ps: I need vegan vanilla bean ice cream, marry me?_ ** ", but then, she comes to her senses.

  
  
  


"She was gonna get what?" Darcy asks suddenly   
"Who said Alex was gonna get something?"   
"You, you said" Darcy says tilting her head   
"Ham!" Lena says eyeing Lucy

  
  
  


_ "Kara I swear if you tell Lena to ask me if I'm chickening out I will riot" _ _   
_ _ "But you're the police, who's gonna-" _ _   
_ _ "I AM THE LAW KARA, LOOK BEFORE YOU LEAP" _ _   
_ _ "Checkmate, I can fly" _ _   
_ _ "Ugh" _

And decides

_ "I AM NOT RENTING DOVES KARA, ALEX IS ALLERGIC TO FEATHERS, I WILL NOT KILL MY WIFE BEFORE EVEN GETTING MARRIED" _ _   
_ _ "Why do you hate love?" _ _   
_ _ "Lena, come get your child" _ _   
_ _ "She's not m-" Lena sighs, "Kara, love, c'mere" _

That she's gonna take Alex to a baseball game

_ "ain't that a bit cliché?" _ _   
_ _ "Lord give me patience, because if you give me strength I might rip Winn's screen off the wall" _ _   
_ _ "DON'T BLOW YOUR SCHOTT, MARGARET" _ _   
_ _ "Did you just-?" _

And then they're going to the arcade 

_ "Okay, but that's way too nerd" _ _   
_ _ "Have you seen my girlfriend, Lucy? She's awfully nerd" _ _   
_ _ "She's awfully hot" _ _   
_ _ "Luce, sometimes I think that all you bring to the world is some god forsaken audacity" _ _   
_ _ "I will not answer that question, Your Honor" _

It all ends up in  **_disaster_ **

Alex fights with a dude twice her size (and sort of three times Maggie's) at the baseball field because he called them the f word. 

And then the arcade was closed because they had to fumigate because  **someone** kept feeding a racoon family 

_ "are we sure it wasn't Supergirl feeding them?" _ _   
_ _ "She wouldn't" _ _   
_ _ "...love" _ _   
_ _ "She totally would, yeah" _

And then it was late, they were tired and Maggie wanted to crawl in bed and just blurt it out "G'night babe I love you. Tomorrow I'm working late, marry me"

And Alex was regretting fighting the guy and fucking their afternoon and Maggie. Sweet beautiful Maggie. She said it was okay, that it could happen. That after all she started wearing a bulletproof jacket after their seventh date

So, Alex wanted to pay it back and took Maggie to the observatory

It was very cheesy, in a "look at the stars, they're just so big" way and Alex ended up having a panic attack because how could her sister cross half of the damn universe, and the Laniakea cluster is fucking  _ huge _ and  _ Kara is  _ **_literally_ ** _ made of stars _ and  _ Maggie, it can't be good to be that young and lost _ and  _ What if our kids have to go through that someday? because at this point if we don't destroy the earth we- _

" **_Our_ ** kids, Danvers?"   
"Yeah, sure. Ours. Don't you want kids?"

So, not a time to ask your panicking girlfriend to marry you. It didn't happen that night and they both just wanted to get over it

It doesn't happen until it happens, you know? They both go to their friends and ask them what if they get over it and just casually fly to Vegas one day and Elvis sings to them and shit?

Kara points out that it'll be too weird because they already have Elvis the Great Dane and Pockets the Siamese cat

And Elvis dressed as Elvis, with a guitar on his neck and "Can't help falling in love with you" playing in the background would be too weird

Lena suggests they casually elope and tell nobody. "We will not go like you two and not tell the media, Luthor"   
"Why not?"   
"...we don't need to tell the media?"    
"Right, you're civilians"   
"Rude"   
"Fuck  _ off _ "

  
  
  


"JAR!" Kara says coming from nowhere   
"I gave her my credit card. Chill, bro" Luce says   
"...how much exactly do you owe her?"   
"I may have dropped a bomb once or twice. I'm pretty sure she'll have her college fund by the time I complete this story"

  
  
  


It happens one day when neither of them thought of. The most unnatural way of proposing. 

It's not a "hey babe we're out of milk, I love you marry me"

It's not a "babe can you pass the salt and marry me?"

They come home from date night, it was something fun and silly like 1x1 paintball. And they start doing their taxes. So, logically Alex's mind goes "this would be easier if Maggie and I would be married" and she blurts it in a true Alex Danvers way.    
"Love, you need to stop spending too much on weird stuff. And this would be easier if we get married, we could submit one tax form"

Of course DEO Special Forces Director Alex Danvers doesn't even notice, and she goes to bed with Maggie that night and sleeps peacefully while NCPD Science Detective Margaret Sawyer tosses and turns all night "did she say it jokingly? Did she mean it? Why are you like this Alex?"

  
  
  


"I did not say it like that" Alex grumbles   
"You most certainly said it like that, babe" Maggie says entering the room with tiny Archie cradled in her arms.

  
  
  
  


You know that at some molecular level Alex was conscious of what she said and to  _ whom  _ she said it. But it's normal to her because her recruits at the DEO start asking for her wife and not her girlfriend, she already has Maggie as "wifey" on her phone, and Kara always teases her that when she gets married no one will notice because Maggie and her bicker like an old married couple already

And people at Maggie's precinct also ask her about her wife, and at some point she also starts referring to Alex like "my wife" and she's already married for all the police department knows, so it's natural for them.

The breaking point is when Lucy starts getting very impatient, as always.

Your favourite vodka aunt can't be quiet for one damn minute, so she goes "Can someone get a truth seeker for each of these two idiots? like, please? I will bite them myself if i have to. It doesn't co- the hell you mean it doesn't count? Vasquez; I'm a lawyer, I swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth"   
To which Vasquez replies "Luce, do you remember when Alex had a clear crush on you but she didn't say anything because she thought it was just her liking being your friend?"   
"...yeah"   
"who got her to say something?"   
"...I get your point, babe. but I swear to god, these two are gonna be the death of me"   
"Let them be, I'm pretty sure that we won't need the truth seeker"

Of course J'onn knows Lucy is just trying to get these two idiots to  _ fucking propose _ . After all Lucy is a good kid, there may even be an entry to The Dad Journal about this. 

Lucy is trying not to meddle, but dude are these two hard headed idiots. 

  
  
  


"Did you do it, though?" Darcy asks   
"Did I do what?" Lucy asks   
"Bite them"   
"No, they got their heads out of their butts before I could"   
"why did they have their heads inside their butts?" Darcy asks, and Lena says "It's a figure of speech, like when I say "I'm dead on my feet", or Mommy says "I could eat a horse", love"   
"She could eat a horse though" Darcy says   
Lucy laughs, Kara blushes.

  
  
  


Before that; were were we?

So, Alex blurts "baby can you stop spending so much money on shit that will inflate our taxes and can we get married because this is exhausting. I'd rather do one tax form" and Maggie, as always, freaks the fuck out

Why would Maggie freak out though? If she wants to marry this pragmatic idiot. And they've been together for two years and a handful of months

But also why would she freak out if they already have Elvis and Pockets

I mean, listen. Kara has stopped teasing her about throwing her into the moon, and J'onn has started to talk about her as his daughter's girlfriend. And Winn! He has lent her his fave controller, the scrum, scrub? one, so, like her hands don't suffer when they play Call of Duty.

She does what she thinks is best and decides to call her aunt. 

Maria answers her, cursing the time zones because "Margherita isn't più late there? You should be sleeping ragazza. How's that beautiful girlfriend of yours? How's Kara? What about little Tasche? That kitten is so sweet" In truth Pockets is picky as fuck, but he lets Maria pets him and he lets her rub his belly and touch his ears. He even  **_purrs_ ** for Aunt Maria

Maggie just laughs, and talks about her Alex, about Pockets and Elvis and about how she's terrified to marry this woman that has loved her for as long as they've been together

María loses it. "Mia ragazza, if I was there you wouldn't be pulling this shit up. If you start thinking about what could go wrong you're never gonna propose"   
"Auntie, no. Listen"   
"Porca miseria, Margherita. You're gonna marry Alexandra and you're gonna be happy or I will fly to National City and smack your head"   
"Your doctor said you couldn't fly that long"   
"Acqua in bocca, ragazza! I will do what I wanna do or my name isn't Maria Sawyer"   
"...okay, just calm down"   
"Listen, darling. You two love each other. I like it, you smile more than what I've seen since always"   
"Awwww. I love you"   
"I love me too"   
"Oh god. Stay humble auntie, stay humble"   
"Always baby girl"

  
  
  
  


"What does that mean?" Darcy asks   
"What does  _ what _ mean?"   
"Pork-ah miss eery and, and a quack in book ah" Darcy says   
"Porca miseria is something I would say and that you shouldn't, and acqua in bocca is the italian for "be quiet", it means water in mouth"   
"why?"   
"Why what?"   
"Why would you talk with your mouth full of water, you could choke" Darcy says furrowing her brows   
"It's Aunt Maria, she's italian and weird"   
"Hey! That's my aunt you're talking about"   
"she's weird babe, from Darcy's standpoint"   
"Touchè"   
  


  
  
  
  


And  **_then_ ** it happens

Alex proposes and Maggie says yes and then Alex breaks her leg while parking her bike.

Alex's proposal speech goes along the lines "I listened to this song the other day, like, it said something about being a fish, and, like, making a boat and paddling for six months to your loved one. And it said I would make a machine faster than any tear and any doubt, and, like, that if it was necessary I'd turn the earth to get to you. And, like, I hate this dude. He's- his lyrics are so stupidly cheesy. But his songs make me think of you, because if it came to turning my world upside down just to be able to share my life with you I would, yanno? I want to spend every single breathing moment with you and raise another dog with you, and eventually have kids, or Kara could have kids and we'd be aunts. And I just- I want to tease you at pool, and I want to make fun of Lucy's love life with you, and I want to eat cereal with you every sunday while we watch old Wacky Racers reruns, and, I don't conceive my life without you in it and just marry me so I can stop talking and take a breath?" Alex somehow manages to say in one single breath

Maggie casually laughs and kisses her, and this is nothing like she'd expect, but it's  **everything** Alex would do.

Maggie looks at Alex and cries, like a little kid who's been taken to whenever they have always wanted to go. Of course she says yes, duh.

And also she cries, and asks Alex to marry her. "Because we should spend our life together and have more kittens or kids and make my aunt proud because otherwise she said she'd fly here and kick my face. And it's not like I'm saying I don't love you, because I do but you know Maria. 

But babe, I love you, and I want you more than that Super Nintendo I've wanted since I was seven years old. And I want you more than that BMX I've wanted since I was fifteen years old. And I love you as much as I love my grandpa who died when I was a child. And I just- let's spend our weekends playing mini golf and listening to the weird songs you like"

They're both a mess when Kara picks Elvis for his walk. 

"Why are you guys cryioH MY GOD GET A ROOM"   
"...don't you, ahem," Maggie clears her throat while Alex dies of embarrassment "have super hearing?"   
"Don't you have a  **_fully furnished_ ** room?"   
"Technically this is our room. The entire apartment, you know? The one  **we** pay monthly?"   
"...touchè"

  
  
  
  


"What were they doing?" Darcy asks, being the curious 5 year old kid she is   
"Playing Twister" Lucy says while  **_not_ ** panicking, because she didn't think she'd say this to a 5 year old.

  
  
  


"So," Lena asks them one Sunday at brunch "who proposed to whom?"   
"Technically it was Alex"   
"Me?"   
"Yeah, that day we didn't die thanks to you" Maggie answers Lena, while Kara kisses her cheek making her blush. "Outside the DEO, she casually just blurted it"   
"Ohhhhh, yeah. I did"   
"I was a mess during the following month"    
"You were?"   
"I almost proposed through text. But yeah, Alex did it first when we were doing our taxes and she said something about being easier to just submit one form"   
"And here I thought it was that one day I had to burn my own eyes" Kara says   
"You still could've knocked, sis"   
  


J'onn looks at them while they have dinner the following week, and smiles. "I'm very proud of you, girls" he says and not one single tear is spilled. And no one can prove the contrary. There  **is** an entry on The Dad Journal about this.

They tell the rest of their friends one day at game night.    
"thank fuck" Lucy mutters and looks at the group saying "pay up, bitches"   
Nia congratulates them, but groans. "Those were the worst $100 I've ever lost"   
Brainy doesn't understand how his processing skills can be proven wrong and takes out one bill out of his wallet.   
Vasquez just laughs. everybody else congratulates them and pays Lucy   
"This goes to any bachelorette party you two want to have"

  
  
  


Years later, when Elvis is a 10 year old Great Dane  **_lap dog_ ** and Pockets is a grumpy 7 year old cat who  **_only_ ** likes Darcy, Lucy retells the story to a 5 year old Darcy Danvers-Luthor.

"And your aunts here, they never let me plan their bachelorette party"   
"Whatsa bach-lorette party, Aunt Alex?" Darcy asks and Alex chokes on her coffee.   
"A reunion where friends play games and drink different juices" Alex says bouncing 6 months old Archibald Danvers-Sawyer    
"Mommy I want a bach-lorette party for my next birthday," Darcy tells Lena.   
  


J'onn laughs, Kara wants to faint, Lena panics. Alex and Maggie do  **_not_ ** look forward to Lucy telling this story to Archibald. Lucy gets banned from babysitting  **_forever_ ** and this incident gets perpetuated in The Dad Journal

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Cigarettes After Sex's Truly
> 
> So anyways now that we are in self isolation it might be a good time to start touching those drafts from 3 years ago, right? 
> 
> J'onn has a Dad Journal and no one can say otherwise


End file.
